And Stuff
by Mag68
Summary: Just a Christmas stocking smuffer for all of you who like your holidays a little hot and sappy. Picks up at the end of Forgiveness and Stuff.


**A/N: Just a quick shot of smuff because I'm in a holiday mood. For the purposes of this story, Max can exist, but not in Lorelai's world. I hope that you enjoy it! Merry Christmas to all of my friends at BWR, and TWoP!**

**And Stuff**

"Oh hey turn out the lights," Lorelai said as she walked over to the diner window and looked out at the square.

Luke shook his head and asked, "For what? It's not the real procession, it's just the rehearsal."

Lorelai said softly, "So, it's pretty."

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat and said gruffly, "And why do they need to rehearse it? It's the same thing every year."

Lorelai glanced back over her shoulder and said, "Come on Luke, please." Luke sighed and switched off the lights before walking over to join her by the window. Lorelai shook her head and asked, "It's hard to imagine living somewhere else isn't it?"

Luke smiled down at her and said, "Thanks for the hat."

Lorelai returned his smile and said simply, "You're welcome. Looks good on you."

Luke smirked and said, "Good how?" in a cocky tone.

"Just watch the procession," Lorelai mumbled as she tore her eyes from his intense blue gaze. They stood in silence. Lorelai thought about how nervous she had been walking over here tonight, and now she knew why. She was about to do something that may be irrevocable. She was about to say something that she might not be able to joke away. She was about to make a move that might turn out to be really great, but could also be tragic. She stood still, hyper aware of his closeness. She could feel his body heat just behind her, his soft breath stirring her hair, and his steady gaze burning into the nape of her neck. In the barest whisper she asked, "What do you want for Christmas, Luke?"

Luke smiled and said, "Already got a new hat. I'm good."

Lorelai smiled and asked, "That's all you need to make you happy?"

He shrugged and said, "I'm pretty low maintenance." They lapsed back into silence for a moment before Luke cleared his throat and asked, "What do you want for Christmas?"

Lorelai smiled softly as she stared through the window at the rehearsal. "Oh, you know, the usual," she answered with a shrug. "Jimmy Choo's, peace on Earth, a bottomless bank account," she tossed off carelessly.

"Given this a lot of thought have you?" he joked.

Lorelai sobered slightly as she said, "Actually, yes, I have." Luke cocked his head to the side as he caught her change in tone. "I thought about it all last night," she said softly.

"Your bottomless bank account?" he asked, knowing that she had changed gears on him, and trying to catch up.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, not that." She glanced over her shoulder at him and asked, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

Lorelai turned back to the window and said softly, "I want someone. Someone I can count on. Someone who makes me laugh. Someone who will do silly things just to make me happy." She turned and looked directly at him as she said, "I want someone who will do stuff for my kid, and not just because she's my kid, but because she's great, and he can see that." She drew a deep breath and said, "I want someone who will take care of me, not because he thinks I can't, but because he knows I can." She glanced around the diner nervously, knowing that it would be devoid of holiday décor, but asked, "You got any mistletoe around here?"

Confused by her abrupt change of topic Luke said, "Uh, no."

"Parsley? Broccoli?" she asked. When he didn't answer right away she said, "Oh, come on, surely you, of all people, would have broccoli."

Luke frowned and asked, "What do you need that for?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and said, "I need a guy like you. I need to know if you want to kiss me, so I need some mistletoe, or parsley or broccoli," she said impatiently. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I think broccoli is my best shot with you."

Luke blinked, shook his head, and said, "Don't need it." He quickly pressed his lips to hers before she could change her mind. His kiss was just as she knew it would be. Warm, firm, and sweet. He brushed his lips against hers with a soft sigh, his eyes closed, and a look of utter relief washing over his features. Lorelai closed her eyes and let herself savor the moment, knowing that the next could bring it all crashing down around her.

He pulled back slightly and whispered, "You."

Lorelai opened her eyes and asked, "What?"

Luke stared into her bright blue eyes and said, "You asked what I wanted for Christmas. That's what I want," he said gruffly.

"Really?" she asked with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Dear God, yes," he answered with a fearful sigh, closing his eyes and hoping for the best.

Lorelai reached up to stroke the back of his neck as she stretched to kiss him again. When he felt her lips on his, Luke groaned softly and pulled her close to him, kissing her with everything he had. When they broke apart, they each slowly opened their eyes and stared at each other with trepidation. Lorelai unconsciously lifted her hand to touch his lips with her fingertips. "Lorelai," Luke rasped in a voice hoarse with emotion.

Lorelai glanced over her shoulder and said, "We're standing in the window."

Luke abruptly released her and stepped back, rubbing his hands nervously on his jeans. "I, uh," he stammered.

"Can we go upstairs?" she asked.

Luke gave a startled blink and said, "Uh, sure, um, let me," he said as he flipped the sign on the door and turned the lock. Lorelai walked toward the curtain covering the staircase and stood waiting for him. Luke held out his hand, gesturing for her to precede him and followed her up to his apartment. Once Luke closed the door behind him, they stood awkwardly for a moment. He pushed his fisted hands into his jeans pockets and asked quietly, "What just happened down there?"

"We kissed," Lorelai answered just as softly.

"Twice. I know. I was there," Luke said with a nervous laugh. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Well, technically, you kissed me first," she pointed out.

"But you said you wanted to kiss me," he shot back.

"I did," she answered stepping closer to him.

Luke searched her eyes and asked, "Why?"

"I told you why," Lorelai answered with a shrug.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining," he said quickly. "But, Lorelai?" he asked softly.

"It was all I could think about. After you left the hospital," she explained. "All I could think about was how I wanted a guy like you. Someone who is always there for me. Someone who cares about me just as I am. Someone who might need me too," she whispered.

"I do," he answered quietly.

"And then, I thought, hey, I know a guy just like that. All I kept picturing was you doing all of these things, being all of these things to me, for so long. So, I thought, maybe I just wanted you. Period," she confessed.

Luke stepped closer to her and reached to stroke her cheek tenderly. As his fingers traced her jaw he asked softly, "You're not just lonely? It's the holidays. A hard time to be alone."

Lorelai shook her head and said, "No, not lonely."

"Me?" he asked softly.

"You," she answered simply.

"We can't go back," he whispered. "If you and I, if we kiss again, I can't go back," he said hoarsely.

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I don't want to go back."

"You're sure?" he asked, searching her face for any sign of doubt.

"I'm positive," she answered. "Kiss me again," she whispered.

Luke wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as he pressed his lips to hers, sinking into her as he felt her soft curves mold to him. Lorelai parted her lips slightly and with a moan. Luke pushed his hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head as his tongue swept into her mouth seeking hers. Lorelai clung to him, her nails pressing through his flannel and into the hard muscles of his back as the kiss deepened. All doubt erased, Luke pushed her jacket from her shoulders and whispered, "Stay a while," as it dropped to the floor. He maneuvered her back toward the couch, following her down when the back of her knees hit it and gave way beneath her. He pressed her back into the cool, worn leather, covering her body with his as they plundered each other's mouths. Finally, he pulled back, his chest heaving, and waited for her to open her eyes and look at him. When she did, he simply whispered, "Lorelai," before kissing her again sweetly. His lips lingered on hers, memorizing the sensation of the soft skin beneath his. He trailed off, pressing blazing hot kisses to her neck, sucking gently at the tender skin just beneath her ear.

"Oh Luke," she sighed as she treaded her fingers trough his hair, knocking his cap to the floor.

"Oh God," he breathed. "Is this happening?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice as he nipped at her earlobe.

"I sure hope so," she said in a breathy voice. "Otherwise this is probably the most realistic dream I've ever had," she said with a laugh.

Luke lifted his head and asked, "You're here, you want me to kiss you, this is all real, right?"

"Right," she said as she slipped her hands under the back of his flannel and rubbed his back over his t-shirt. "You wear too many clothes," she said with exasperation.

Luke pulled back and stared down at her. "I'm warm enough now. I could lose some of them if you want," he offered tentatively.

"I want," she said in a sultry voice as she tugged his t-shirt from his jeans, pressing her lips to his neck frantically.

Luke sat back quickly and stripped both shirts over his head at once. Lorelai looked up at his bare chest and growled deep in her throat as she reached to touch him. Luke closed his eyes as her cool hands touched his overheated skin, and a shiver ran down his spine. He opened them to find her staring at his chest, licking her lips with lust. "Look good?" he asked with a smirk.

"So good," she answered, smiling devilishly as she tweaked his flat nipple into a hardened point. She sat up a little, pushing him back further until he knelt on the couch between her legs. She lowered her head and drew the afflicted nipple into her mouth, laving it generously with her tongue.

"Oh Jesus," he whispered.

Lorelai released him and asked, "You're praying?" in a teasing tone.

Luke looked down at the bright light in her eyes and grumbled, "Just thanking the baby Jesus for Christmas wishes come true." When she laughed, he smiled and said, "Although, I'm not sure that those kinds of thoughts count as Christmas wishes."

"What kind of thoughts would those be?" she asked with a grin as she raked her nails down his chest.

"I think you know what I mean," he said pointedly.

Lorelai pressed her lips to his throat and then asked, "Luke, have you been having dirty thoughts about me?"

"Nah," he said softly, "not me."

"I wouldn't think so," she said as she pressed a line of kisses across his broad shoulder. She smiled and looked up at him. "Remember when we saw you at the lake the summer before last?" she asked. When Luke nodded she nipped at his chin and said, "Rory caught me staring. She teased me mercilessly all afternoon," she told him as she nuzzled his scruffy neck.

"Staring at me?" he asked, surprised.

Lorelai snorted and said, "Well, yeah." She pulled back and said, "You have a tattoo."

Luke nodded and said, "Yeah," as he turned his arm toward her.

"I was stunned. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it," she admitted as she traced it with her fingertip. "I never pegged you for a tattoo guy. I was never much of a tattoo girl, but for some reason, I was riveted," she admitted as she kissed the tattoo softly. "So unexpected," she whispered.

"Huh," Luke grunted softly.

"Yes," she said, drawing the word out with a grin.

Luke ducked his head and kissed her again, capturing her lips and pushing her back down onto the couch again. He shifted to kiss her neck and throat, and then stopped abruptly. He lifted his head and asked, "What does this mean?"

Lorelai shook her head in confusion and said, "That I think your tattoo is sexy?"

"No, this," he said nodding down to their bodies pressed together.

"Oh, well, what do you want it to mean?" she asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"I want it to mean that we're together. Are we together now?" he asked anxiously.

Lorelai giggled and said, "Well, considering that we're alone in your apartment, and you're half naked, I'd say yes."

"Seriously," he said backing away from her again. He sat back and said, "This is more than just, this, isn't it? I want to be clear," he said quickly.

"This is more than just this," she said softly reaching for him again. She hesitated and said, "At least, I hope it is."

"It is," he answered quickly as he stretched out over her again. They kissed heatedly for a few minutes, their lips savoring, their tongues battling, their hearts racing. Unconsciously, Luke pressed his arousal into her leg and Lorelai squirmed beneath him, trying to shift to make contact with the tantalizing bulge in his jeans. When she had arranged herself to her satisfaction, she pressed her hips up into him, grinding against him as she sucked his tongue into her mouth and massaged it with hers. Luke moaned at the contact and tore his mouth from hers. "If you're gonna wanna stop, we'd better stop now," he whispered raggedly.

"Don't wanna stop," she answered, running her nails down his back and dipping her fingertips into the waistband of his jeans.

"You're sure?" he asked, looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm sure," she assured him as she reached for his hand and began to lift it toward her breast.

Luke shook her hand off and said with a smirk, "I've got it from here, thanks," causing her to giggle softly. He sat back and held his hand out to her to help her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my bed," he answered in a deep voice.

"Oh, right, yeah," Lorelai said with a nod. "Good thinking."

"Thanks," he smirked as he stood up and pulled her up from the couch. He led her over to the bed and said, "It's not much bigger than the couch, but it should work."

"Works for me," Lorelai said with a laugh as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her down to straddle him. She kissed him deeply, her hands framing his face gently. Luke's hands flew to her waist to steady her as he angled his head to take the kiss even deeper. He slid his hands under the hem of her sweater, letting his fingers trail lazily over her warm, soft skin.

When they broke the kiss Luke said softly, "I can't believe this."

"That you're moving so slow?" Lorelai asked impatiently. Luke laughed, sending a shock of pleasure straight to her core. She moaned softly and pressed down on his erection insistently.

Luke's hands slipped down to grasp her denim covered bottom as she rubbed against him. "You think I'm gonna rush this?" he asked breathlessly. He looked up at her and said in a low, dangerous voice, "I've been waiting a long time for this. No way, am I gonna rush it."

"You don't have to rush, rush, but if you could please," she started to say before he cut her off with a searing kiss.

When she looked down at him in a daze he whispered, "I said I've got it from here." Lorelai nodded mutely as he squeezed her ass gently before returning his hands to the soft skin under her sweater. He lifted the hem and pulled it up slowly, gathering the material with his long fingers. Finally, he pushed it up with the palms of his hands skimming over her back as he whisked it over her head and tossed it to the floor. His eyes raked appreciatively over the satiny black bra she wore. "Freckles," he whispered as he bent his head to kiss the valley between her breasts.

"What?" she asked softly.

Luke smiled and said, "Every winter, I forget that you have freckles, and then when the summer comes, I can't keep my eyes off of them," he admitted gruffly as he pressed his lips to the soft skin at the base of her throat. "I want to kiss every one of them," he murmured.

"That could take a while," Lorelai said with a laugh as she kneaded the smooth skin of his shoulders.

"I've got time," he answered as he bent to his task. Lorelai grasped the back of his head and after a minute, arched against him, trying to get him to touch her. "Stop," he grumbled against her skin.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Stop rushing me," he said clearly.

"Please, Luke. Please, please, please," she teased gently.

"Oh my God, you're gonna nag me now?" he asked incredulously.

"Can you think of a better time?" she asked with a smirk.

Luke laughed and said, "You're right, when better to whine for what you want?"

He lowered her head and pressed his lips against the satin, moaning softly as he felt her nipple respond through the material. He opened his mouth and sucked her through her bra, causing Lorelai to gasp and grind against him. "Please, Luke. Please, please, please," she whispered again in a voice aching with need. He quickly unhooked her bra with one hand and stripped it down her arms. Lorelai raised her eyebrows and said, "Wow, you're pretty good at that."

Luke snickered and said, "For an almost forty year old virgin."

"What?" she gasped.

Luke smiled and said, "Gotcha," as he reached up to cup her breasts. He chuckled and asked, "You didn't really think I was, did you?"

"God, I would hope not, for your sake," she gasped as he squeezed her gently. He pinched her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He bent and nipped at it, catching it gently between his teeth before he drew it into his warm mouth and suckled. "You're not, you're not," she panted as she writhed against him.

Luke released her, grinned and said, "Nope," as he bent to tease the other nipple with the tip of his tongue. "You taste sweet," he murmured, pressing is lips to her softly. "So sweet," he whispered before he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked insistently, his fingers kneading the soft mound as he feasted on her. He lifted his head and looked at her with blue eyes dark with desire. He caught her lips in a punishing kiss, pulling her down onto the bed and rolling her under him, pinning her there with his weight. As her taut nipples brushed against his bare chest he moaned and shifted to lie beside her.

His fingers reached for the button of her jeans and quickly opened it, pulling the zipper down slowly. He lifted his head, checking for permission. When she lifted her hips from the mattress, he quickly moved to strip the jeans down her legs, pausing to pull her shoes and socks off and letting them drop to the floor with a thud. He kissed the instep of her foot and blazed a trial of hot wet kisses up the inside of one leg as his hands massaged and kneaded her skin. When he reached the tender skin of her inner thigh, he paused and ran his tongue teasingly northward. Lorelai groaned and lifted her hips again in invitation. Luke smiled and pressed his lips to the center of black satin panties she wore, edging his tongue under the elastic teasingly. "Yes," she hissed, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

Luke's breath caught in his throat as she squirmed beneath him. He pressed his lips to her panties and found that they were already damp. He moaned loudly and hooked his fingers into them, stripping them off roughly. After he tossed them aside he quickly settled himself between her thighs, nuzzling the tender skin as her scent intoxicated him. He pressed his nose to her soft curls and rubbed her gently. "Oh Luke," Lorelai moaned in anticipation. She threaded her fingers through his soft hair and lifted her hips, offering herself to him.

Hearing her moan his name was almost more than he could take. Luke pressed his lips to her sex, kissing her tenderly. When she parted for him, he dipped his tongue into her waiting warmth, tasting her arousal, and groaning with pleasure as he pressed his tongue to her clit. Lorelai bucked and jumped beneath him, her breath coming in soft pants as she held his head in her hands. He lapped at her gently with soft teasing strokes that made her squirm. Finally, he opened his mouth and drew her clit into it, sucking gently on the sensitive bud. His hands were splayed on her thighs, gently pushing her legs wider and allowing him better access to her. He slid his tongue teasingly the length of her, lapping and sucking at the tender skin, and whipping her into a frenzy of need. He pressed his tongue to her entrance and circled it slowly. "Please, please," she moaned. Luke pressed his tongue into her, thrusting as hard as he could, and setting a rapid pace. "Luke," she whispered urgently. He moaned in response, lost in her as she battled to hold back her orgasm. "Luke," she said more insistently. This time he heard her, but it only served to spur him on. He slid his tongue from her and once again drew her clit into his mouth as his fingers slid into her wet heat. "Oh! Oh! Luke!" Lorelai gasped loudly. He thrust his fingers into her, driving her up as he greedily lapped at her juices. "Luke! Oh!" she cried as she broke apart, her nails digging into his scalp as she bucked against him.

He smiled as she slowed, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He kissed her tenderly, his lips and tongue continuing to stroke her softly as she trembled beneath him. He slid his fingers from her, and grasped her hips in his big hands as he continued to love her. "Luke?" she whispered in a daze. He simply groaned, and continued to lick her, obviously enjoying himself almost as much as she had. "Hey, Luke," she called again, tugging at his shoulders.

"Nuh uh," he grunted as he drew her clit into his mouth again.

Lorelai clutched at the sheet absently as she felt her arousal building again. "Oh," she whispered in a voice filled with wonder. She looked down at him and whispered, "I want to touch you."

Luke lifted his mouth and kissed her thigh softly. "You can't," he whispered raggedly.

"Why? Why not?" she asked, as she frowned in confusion.

"I'm too excited," he panted as he pressed a kiss to her to her thigh.

"But," she started to protest.

Luke shook his head slightly and said, "Not right now. Lorelai, please," he sighed as he traced his finger through her folds, watching with fascination as she opened for him. "If you touch me now," he whispered, shaking his head.

Lorelai smiled down at him and said, "You're pretty good at that for a virgin."

Luke smiled softly as he gazed at her glistening pink folds. "I read a book," he answered.

"Must have been pretty detailed," she said as she wiggled against his finger.

Luke's smiled turned a little wicked as he thrust his finger back into her and said, "Had pictures."

"Oh," Lorelai said, here eyes opening wide as he began to stroke her again. She bit her lip and closed her eyes shyly as she whispered, "I want you. I want you inside of me."

Luke looked up at her, scanning her face quickly. Without withdrawing his finger he sat up and knelt between her legs. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes and then asked, "What was that again?"

Lorelai looked at him through lids heavy with desire and whispered, "I want you inside of me."

Luke swallowed hard and said, "Okay," as he slowly slid his finger from her warmth. He looked down at her and chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I, uh," he said gruffly. "Hang on," he whispered as he flung himself to the side and roughly pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. He rummaged through pens, paper and discarded reading material whispering to himself. "Please, please," as he searched frantically.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Condom," he grumbled. "Oh please, God, no," he whispered as he came up empty. He hung his head dejectedly and said, "I, uh, I don't have anything."

"Oh," she whispered disappointedly.

"Wait!" he said as he sprung from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She heard his triumphant "Yes!" as he knocked stuff from his medicine cabinet in his haste. It was quiet for a moment and then she heard him mutter, "Shit." There was a loud noise as he slammed the box into the trash can with a loud, "Damn it!"

Lorelai rolled onto her side and called, "Luke?"

He stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He leaned against the doorjamb, his jeans still slung low across his hips, and his arousal still very evident as he crossed his arms over his chest and said with a wry smile, "Expired in 1999." He walked slowly over to the bed and sunk down on the edge, buying his face in his hands.

"Oh, okay, well, let's figure this out," Lorelai said pushing her hair from her eyes and sitting up to stroke his back gently. She cleared her throat a little and said tentatively, "I'm, uh, on the pill." When Luke nodded mutely she added, "It's been a while since I, um," she trailed off. "A long while," she added with a chuckle. "I'm clean, I mean healthy, I've just been taking it to keep things, you know, regulated," she said awkwardly. "And judging by the fact that your, uh, stuff has, you know, expired," she said trailing off. When Luke barked a rueful laugh she frowned and said, "Unless those were just backups for the nightstand. I mean, for all I know, you could have a girl up here every night," she babbled. "Seriously, judging by what you just did, I'd say that's more likely, I mean, you have skills," she said lamely.

"Three years," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

Luke turned to look at her over his shoulder and said, "I haven't been with anyone in three years."

"Wow, really?" she asked in a shocked tone.

Luke bristled and said, "What? You said it had been a while for you too."

"I'm not criticizing!" she said holding up her hands defensively. "I'm just saying, you're young, good looking, and single with no teenage daughter at home. I'm surprised, that's all, I mean, I can't believe that you'd have any trouble finding someone willing, so this must be a lifestyle choice," she said lamely.

"I don't sleep around," he grumbled.

"Obviously," she said as she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his chest softly, and resting her chin on his shoulder. "So, you're healthy, I'm healthy, and the whole baby making thing is taken care of," she said softly. "We've said that this isn't a casual thing," she trailed off.

"Maybe this isn't meant to happen," he whispered rubbing his hand together nervously. "I mean, I'd like to take you out," he said lamely.

"I can't believe I'm stark naked on your bed, and I'm practically begging you to have sex with me," she said exasperatedly.

Luke laughed and ducked his head, covering her hands with his, and said, "I can't believe it either."

"I don't want to wait," she whispered in his ear.

Luke turned his head toward her and said softly, "I don't want to either."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Then come here," as she released him and stretched back over the bed, offering herself to him.

A smile bloomed over his face as he looked at her there and said, "I must have lost my mind for a second. I'm back now," he assured her as he braced his hands on either side of her head and lowered himself to kiss her slowly.

"Thank God," she whispered as he trailed kisses down her neck and over her collarbone. He nuzzled the soft mound of her breast and caught her nipple with his lips, tugging playfully as he teased it with his tongue. "Pants," she whispered.

After running his tongue around her one more time, Luke pushed up and began to unbutton his jeans. He stood up and stripped them and his boxers off in one swift move, leaning over to strip off his socks before her straightened again. He smiled slightly as she looked at him, her eyes boldly raking over him. "How do I look?" he teased with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Good," she whispered holding out her arms to him. "You look so good," she said as he crawled back over the bed to her. She ran her hand over the muscles in his back and down over his firm butt, purring deep in her throat. She smiled at him and said, "Patty is right. You do have a fine ass," she told him with a nod.

Luke snorted and said, "Thanks."

Lorelai lifted her other hand and trailed a finger down his chest, tracing the line of hair that dusted his stomach. "So, you a little calmer now?" she asked softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

Lorelai wrapped her hand around his erect penis and asked, "Is this okay now?" as he jumped a little at the contact.

"Yes," Luke hissed between his teeth.

"Good," she said as she began to stroke him lightly. She looked up at him with a smile and said, "Hi."

Luke smiled slightly as he tried to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest. "Hi," he whispered in a raspy voice.

"You okay with this?" she asked gently.

"For a minute," he ground out, looking down into her bright blue eyes. Lorelai wrapped her fingers around him tightly and began to stroke him faster. Luke closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation, but hen jerked back away from her growling, "That's enough."

Lorelai pouted and said, "So not enough."

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," he said gruffly.

Lorelai smiled wickedly and said, "I think I do."

Luke couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head at her as he bent to press his open mouth to the soft skin of her stomach, sucking her tender flesh into his mouth and running his tongue over it teasingly. His hands slid up to cup her breasts as he moved lower. He pinched her nipples gently as he said, "You're right, I think you do too." He pressed his lips to her damp curls and whispered, "Good thing I know what I'm doing," as his tongue darted out to lick her clit.

"Yes, yes, you do," she said softly as he teased her. She moaned softly as he gently sucked it into his mouth, letting her build again as he slipped his finger back into her, and stroked her with long, lazy thrusts. "Man, you're good at that," she whispered, causing him to chuckle against her sensitized skin. When she began to writhe beneath him again, Luke increased his pace, sucking demandingly as he slipped his finger from her and added a second. "Luke," she panted, tugging at his shoulders. Luke slid his fingers from her heat and licked her with long, languorous strokes before reluctantly lifting his head to look at her. "Please?" she asked softly.

"Oh yes," he whispered as he moved up to position himself between her legs. He pressed the tip of his cock to her entrance and asked, "You're sure?"

"I'm positive," she said wriggling against him.

"Lorelai, look at me?" he asked softly. When she focused her eyes on his he said, "There's no going back. This changes everything."

"I don't want to go back," she whispered urgently.

Luke nodded slightly and lifted a hand to push her hair back onto the pillow. He stared down at her began to push into her waiting warmth. The air hissed from his lungs as she enveloped him. "Lorelai," he sighed in an aching voice as he rested inside of her.

"Give me your hand," she whispered, tugging at his wrist. Luke lifted his hand and she laced her fingers through his, raising her arm up to rest on the pillow by her head and he pressed her hand into it. She looked up at him, her heart in her eyes, and Luke's breath caught in his chest.

"I love you," he whispered softly. "I have for a long time," he confessed.

Lorelai's eyes widened at his words, and then a bright smile of contentment bloomed over her face. She looked up at him and said, "You know, they say the best loves are the ones that start as friendship."

"I hope they're right," Luke said as he fought to hold himself still.

"Love me, Luke," she whispered as she pressed up into him.

Luke closed his eyes for a moment, building his resolve before he opened them to stare into hers as he began to move inside of her slowly. Lorelai ran her free hand down his back and cupped his ass, pulling him closer to her, deeper into her as he began to move faster. She smiled as she arched against him with a moan. Luke watched her face, mesmerized as every sensation played over her features. He saw her eyes darken, and open wider as she felt her orgasm building. "Yes," he whispered as he watched her carefully.

"Oh, Luke," she said breathlessly.

"Yes, yes," he muttered as he saw her swallow hard and give herself over to him.

"Luke!" she said urgently as she clutched at him, her nails digging into the soft flesh of his ass. He felt her tighten around his pulsing cock, and drove into her, losing himself in her as she spasmed around him calling his name softly. He thrust into her slick heat faster and faster until he whispered a choked, "Lorelai," and shot into her.

"Oh Luke, yes," she whispered as he emptied himself into her. She slid her hand to his back, holding him close to her as he began to slow. He buried his face in her neck, pressing absent minded kisses to her skin and hair as his heart pounded against her. She smiled with satisfaction and whispered, "Damn, we're really good at that."

Luke chuckled as he tried to slow his breathing and muttered, "Yeah."

Lorelai uncurled her fingers from his hand, but his stayed clamped around hers tightly, holding her there. "Wanna touch you," she whispered, trying to wriggle her hand from his grasp.

"Oh, sorry," Luke said as he released her hand quickly.

"Mmm," she purred as she ran both hands up over the smooth skin of his back.

Luke shook his head a little to clear it and said with a chuckle, "If I wake up tomorrow and find out this was just a very vivid dream, I'm gonna be so pissed."

Lorelai laughed and said, "I would be too, but I'm pretty sure we're awake."

Luke lifted himself up quickly and said, "I'm crushing you."

"You're perfect," Lorelai said pulling him back down to her. "Just for a minute. I want to feel you on me," she whispered in his ear.

Luke smiled against her neck and said, "Okay."

Lorelai ran her hand through his hair and said quietly, "Rory made me a construction paper angel in first grade. She had brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a dress that had 'Lorelai' written on it," she told him with a chuckle. "She was so proud of it. She couldn't wait to give it to me, but she put it in a box, and wrapped it in the comics and placed it under the tree," she said softly. Luke lifted his head to watch her tell the story and shifted some of his weight onto his elbow as he gazed down at her. Lorelai smiled and said, "That was the first gift she ever gave to me. The best gift ever. I mean, there have been plenty of other things since then, some she made, some she bought," she said remembering. "But that has always been my favorite," she whispered. She glanced up at him and said, "I unwrap it from this very plush bed of tissue each year and place it on the mantle where it won't get hurt." She smiled and said, "Rory was pretty mortified by it for a while, but now I think she's over it."

She smiled and said softly, "My daughter once thought that I was an angel, and that was the best gift she ever gave me. She knows now, that I am far from angelic, but then," she said with a rueful chuckle. She smiled at him with watery eyes and said, "Then, I was perfect." She looked up at him and said softly, "Tonight I feel perfect again."

"You are," he said softly.

Lorelai shook her head, blinking back tears and said with a rueful laugh, "You gave me your love, and I gave you a hat."

Luke smiled and said, "We weren't shopping at the same time. A lot of things changed from the time that you gave me that hat and I…" he trialed off awkwardly.

"Gave me your heart," she finished for him softly. She looked up at him and said, "I promise I'll take good care of it. I'll wrap it in a bed of tissue and keep it safe. Better yet, I'll wrap it up inside me," she whispered.

Luke nodded and said, "Good. You do that."

Lorelai smiled and said, "I'm not gonna tell you how a feel about you. I've been upstaged now. You'll have to wait for Valentine's Day," she told him seriously.

"Wow, that long?" he teased.

Lorelai shrugged and said, "Maybe New Year's Eve, I'll have to see how things go."

"Okay, well, you let me know when you're ready," Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai smiled back and said, "I think you do know. You should know. I hope you know," she said with a worried frown.

"I know," he said in a deep voice.

"Good," she sighed with relief. She reached up to touch his face and said sadly, "I have to go home. Rory."

"I know that too," Luke said with a sigh.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes and said, "Merry Christmas, Luke."

"It's not Christmas yet," he growled at her.

"That's my Luke," she said squeezing him tightly.


End file.
